Oligosaccharides are naturally occurring chains of sugars which are not readily absorbed from the intestines. It has been suggested that these would make foods sweet without adding as many calories as sucrose. Because they are not absorbed, the saccharides are available to the bacteria in the gut which could result in carbon dioxide. This study will determine if oligosaccharides are an acceptable sweetener for humans.